


You Talk Like Yourself

by parakeats



Series: Time traveling AU [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Magic, Manhandling, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, marriage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parakeats/pseuds/parakeats
Summary: Mysteriously forced to time-travel to his past, Adam has been trying to avoid telling his friends anything concrete about the future to avoid messing with the timeline. Ronan confronts him to discover why Adam won’t admit to their friends what they both know - in that other timeline, Adam is married to Ronan Lynch.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Time traveling AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983088
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	You Talk Like Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s an alternative take on the chapter 11 if Adam didn’t stop Ronan with just a kiss.
> 
> This won’t make any sense at all if you haven’t read the main story “Home to Me”, so I’d recommend going back to that one. If you do not want to deal with 30k words of lead up, the short and dirty is: Adam in this situation is from the future where he is married to Ronan. The Gangsey is trying to figure out how to send him back. Right before this scene, Adam hijacked Ronan’s dream to warn future!Ronan about some plot details, so the Ronans kind of had to confront that they both, like, exist.
> 
> Also, two things that this is not about despite the set up: (1) Adam thinking about whether or not he’s cheating on his husband (2) How much younger / less experienced Ronan is.
> 
> What this is totally about: Adam and Ronan being SO IN LOVE despite time and space. So this is why I am not tagging for age difference - the dynamic is not built around that.
> 
> Mind the rating and the warnings - this is way more explicit than the main story. Just pure boning and feelings. Let me know if there’s anything you’d like me to tag for.

_I saw the part of you that only when you’re older you will see too_ _  
_ _Well you talk like yourself._ __  
_I hear someone else though_   
Now you’re making me nervous.

“You’re Somebody Else” - Flora Cash

\------

Adam retreated back to the room at Monmouth that he’d been staying in. Gansey’s questions about his marriage were getting too close to something vulnerable that Adam wasn’t quite ready to share. He didn’t know how long he’d be stuck here in the past, and he didn’t want to disrupt the natural flow of their timeline. He was pretty sure that outing Ronan to their best friend would change something. 

It was already late enough that the tall factory windows glittered with the inky night sky and glowing stars. Adam turned on the only light in the room - an old art-deco floor lamp - to cast a warm, yellow glow over the spartan bed and exposed brick walls. Heavy, repurposed shelves were stuffed with Gansey's books - the ones not related to the Glendower quest, so they were relegated to a side room. Maybe he could find something to read to numb the riotous thoughts running through his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Cabeswater had told them that afternoon. He was worried that his message to the future had been garbled by the dream he had tried to deliver it in. 

The door creaked open behind him and Adam thought it was Gansey, curious and nosy. He turned with tired excuses ready. It was not Gansey. 

Ronan stared back at him, barely touched by the warm light in the room. He looked at Adam like he wanted answers. 

Adam’s knee was tired, so he sat heavily on the bed. The springs groaned quietly, but at least this bed had a frame. Gansey’s was just a king sized mattress in the middle of the common area as though no one else lived at Monmouth. Adam seriously missed his own house.

Adam asked, “you come for an apology too?”

“For what?” Ronan’s voice was low.

For someone who liked to be angry so often, Ronan was clumsy at expressing when something had actually hurt him. So Adam explained for him, “I was an asshole draggin you into that dream. Makin you see something you didn’t want to.” 

Ronan was quiet at that. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, and a strangely vulnerable expression tugged at his mouth. He didn’t take his eyes off Adam.

Adam offered, “you don’t have to be worried. None of it is technically your future.” 

He wasn’t sure how many people could say that they had reassured their husband that they didn’t _have_ to get married when they weren’t even technically together. 

Ronan stepped into the room, closer to Adam. All his unsettled energy was now focused on Adam and he asked steadily, “am I that different from him?” 

Adam didn’t know where Ronan was heading with this, but he considered it, because Ronan would appreciate the truth. He thought about how this Ronan had ditched them to race and drink. How he would so abruptly change the subject when displeased, and say anything that came to his mind no matter how cutting. How he would walk into a room and feel entitled to everyone’s attention - consuming Adam’s focus utterly and entirely. 

He thought about Ronan’s endless devotion to Gansey, to their quest for Glendower, to his mother. About his commitment to the truth regardless of what everyone else wanted. About his sharp, handsome features pensively at rest when he thought no one was watching. 

Ronan was making that expression now. His features were arranged in carefully practiced disinterest, but his eyes gave him away. They always gave him away. 

Lids lazily lowered, but blue eyes sparkling with attention on Adam, Ronan tipped his head to the side. His posture was insouciant, slumped, shoulders broad and throat bared under Adam’s eyes. 

Adam knew when he was being flirted with and this was Ronan playing to his appeal through and through. 

“No, not that different,” Adam admitted. 

At Adam’s words, Ronan stepped closer. He stood between Adam’s spread knees. As he leaned forward, Adam noticed the heated blush across his face and how Ronan’s eyes flicked down to Adam’s mouth. 

Instinctively, Adam’s heart leapt and he tipped his chin up to meet Ronan. 

Ronan quietly warned, “stop me if you’re gonna.” 

Adam didn’t want to. 

He wasn’t surprised. When he wanted something, that desire was so complete it would consume him. The power of the ley line that surged through him with every heartbeat called out for the Greywaren. He wanted Ronan any way that he could have him.

Ronan’s first kiss was gentle. His mouth was warm and soft against Adam’s. He felt Ronan step closer, arched over him, then a rough, cold hand gently touched his cheek, his throat.

Adam put a hand on Ronan’s hip to help steady him. Ronan kissed so artlessly, so freely. His nose bumped into Adam’s and he didn’t seem to know how to turn the kiss from a chaste, warm press to something deeper. Adam laughed slightly into the kiss, delighted in spite of the situation. He hooked his fingers around Ronan’s waist and felt the warm skin of his stomach, the flex of muscles as Ronan pushed closer. 

Adam let Ronan push him back, but caught himself with one hand. The bed let out another muffled groan. Affection and arousal unfurled in his chest. Adam parted his lips slightly and briefly touched the tip of his tongue to Ronan’s full lower lip to encourage him. Then, at the tiny sound from Ronan, he did it again. 

Ronan seemed to realize that as he pushed Adam back onto the bed, he was just widening the gap between them, so he clumsily followed with a knee on the mattress between Adam’s spread legs. Adam carefully didn’t pull him closer, just left his hands against the flushed skin of Ronan’s waist, his back. 

Ronan crowded closer anyway. He pressed them together, weight barely held up on one bent arm as he reached down and gripped Adam’s bicep. Adam let the easy intimacy of it wash over him. Their kisses were messier now, bleeding one into the next until Ronan bit down into Adam’s lip. 

With a grunt, Adam shifted, then tipped his head away. He could hear Ronan breathing heavily into the quiet of the room. Fondly, Adam ran his hands gently over Ronan’s lower back to feel how he tensed. 

Ronan pressed still closer to run his mouth over the arch of Adam’s neck. Adam could feel Ronan’s erection pressed against his thigh, but Ronan didn’t seem to be doing anything about it. Adam shivered at the hint of teeth against his throat.

Adam was so full of desire and affection for the eager enthusiasm that Ronan applied. He wanted to let Ronan keep pushing. He wanted to get Ronan naked and do something about his hard on. Adam asked quietly, “what do you want?” 

Ronan just grunted and kept kissing Adam’s throat and tugging at the neck of his shirt to make room. He was going to stretch it out, but Adam didn’t want to stop him. The shirt was Ronan’s anyway.

Adam put a hand on Ronan’s shoulder to push him back up and lock eyes, “Ronan, what do you want?” 

Ronan grumbled, “for you to take your shirt off already.” 

Adam laughed, “yeah, and then we’ll sleep? Count some sheep?” 

Ronan looked disgruntled at being teased. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Adam’s mouth.

Adam bit his lip and slid his hands down over Ronan’s ass and then pulled him closer so that Ronan’s dick pressed firmly against Adam’s thigh to prove that Adam had noticed. Adam let his voice go disinterested to spur Ronan on, “I’m gonna need some more specificity.” 

“Nerd,” Ronan leaned down to catch Adam in another kiss. 

Adam let him in for a moment, hot and wet, then tipped his head to break it. He didn’t want this to be ambiguous. He didn’t want Ronan to regret it later, so he insisted, “you’re gonna have t’ use your words.” 

Ronan levered himself up onto one elbow, “seriously?” 

“Seriously.” 

Ronan rolled his hips a little, first pressing his ass into Adam’s hands, then forward to make his point clear, “ _seriously_ , I’m a yes, green light, go. I want it.” 

“Want what?” 

Ronan’s piercing eyes, full of desire, said _I want you wholly and completely_. His red mouth in a wicked grin said, “make out, get naked, then jerk you off until we pass out. Does that fit with your schedule, princess? Anything you wanna add?” 

Adam said, “I could suck you off first. Sound good?” just to watch Ronan go red and speechless.

Then, eyes darkening, Ronan crowded closer eagerly, “ok, sure, yep,” he pressed another hungry kiss to Adam’s mouth. 

Adam happily let Ronan deepen the kiss and felt that urgent desire build in his gut again. Ronan was relentless, sliding his free hand up under Adam’s shirt. Adam could feel his dick through the heavy jeans as he pressed down in short jerky thrusts. Adam cupped his hand on the back of Ronan’s neck to hold him still as he slid his tongue into his mouth. He missed Ronan’s curls and how he didn’t have anything to tug to direct Ronan’s mouth where he wanted it. 

Ronan groaned into the kiss a short, “shit,” then he was levering himself upwards to pull his shirt off. He grabbed the back of the collar and jerkily tugged it over his head. When he tossed it on the ground, he turned his eyes back on Adam just to look at him. 

Adam let him look. He felt a wave of arousal as Ronan’s eyes caught on the way Adam’s shirt was still rucked up where Ronan had pushed it, and the borrowed sweatpants hung low on his narrow hips. Adam never really thought he looked particularly attractive, but under Ronan’s eyes he could feel how much he was desired like a physical touch.

“Fuck,” Ronan hissed, his hands working at the button of his jeans so that he could pull them off. It was not graceful, but still appealing in his eagerness, “take it off.” 

“What? This?” Adam hooked a finger in the stretched-out collar of the black t-shirt that he’d borrowed from Ronan, “want it back?” 

“You’re the fucking worst,” Ronan groaned, dark and wild. He stepped back into Adam’s space like he couldn't wait another second and started bullying him to lay down properly onto the bed with his hands on Adam’s hips. 

“Can’t insult me into bed,” Adam teased as he slid back over the unmade bed to make room. 

“Seems to be working so far,” Ronan climbed up and settled himself on Adam’s hips. 

Adam was wildly turned on by the arrogance on Ronan’s face, the muscular curve of his bicep, the wicked curl of a tattoo dark over his shoulders. He put his hands on Ronan’s hips right over the elastic of his boxers. There was already a small wet stain in the front of the fabric where it stretched over the head of Ronan’s dick. 

Ronan pushed the shirt up until it was stuck under Adam’s armpits and bent down to press warm kisses across his sternum, over his heart. 

Adam laughed at how it tickled slightly. The air was a bit drafty because of the old factory windows, and Adam’s skin prickled from the contrast to Ronan’s hot skin. Every place they touched was burning. Gently, Adam tipped his hips up to press his dick against Ronan’s ass. He was still in sweatpants, but he groaned at the feeling, then groaned again as Ronan pressed the flat of his tongue to one nipple. 

Ronan rocked back to meet Adam’s tiny thrusts and they built a small, hot rhythm like that, pushing into each other. The bed squeaked quietly in protest at each movement. 

Adam dug his blunt nails into the skin over Ronan’s waistband to slow him down, but that just seemed to urge him on as he stuttered around a moan and pushed his erection into Adam’s stomach. 

“Hold on,” Adam panted quietly into the dim room, “hold on.” 

Ronan let out a deep breath and lifted his head. “ _What?_ ” He asked waspishly, but he’d stopped like Adam had asked. 

Adam slid a hand up Ronan’s stomach and watched the skin there twitch. He couldn’t help but laugh at the cross little expression on Ronan’s face. He said fondly, “get off me.” 

Ronan looked like he was going to protest, so Adam slid his hand down to the front of Ronan’s boxers and slipped two fingers under the elastic waistband to scratch at the coarse hair there encouragingly, “first off, you’re heavy. Second, I still want to blow you, so you should lay down and let me get on top of you.” 

Ronan paused, breath caught in his chest and a hand wrapped around Adam’s wrist. He wasn’t pulling Adam’s hand away, yet, but Adam didn’t move and waited to see what he would do. 

Sitting upright, Ronan towered over Adam. The warm, dim light softened the sharp points of his body, and the stars were caught in his pupils. Ronan’s eyes were back on Adam’s, mouth open slightly to suck in a breath and red blush dark on his cheeks. He looked like he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Adam let him look for another second, then said, “seriously, you’re getting heavy.” 

Ronan grinned and tilted sideways to flop down next to Adam. The bed _really_ protested this with a series of rusty creaks. 

Adam scrubbed a hand over his face and tried not to think about the soundproofing, “hope Gansey’s distracted.” 

“He’s too busy jerkin it to NPR,” Ronan sneered. He was on his side, watching Adam sit up, “hey, don’t talk about Gans when I’m right here.” 

Adam joked, “not the first time I’ve heard that.” 

Adam expected Ronan to growl possessively at the teasing, maybe get handsy and push Adam down to get his mouth where he wanted it. Adam felt a swoop of excitement at the idea, but when he looked over, Ronan had pinched his expression into something that tried to convince Adam he had never felt upset in his life. He wasn’t nearly as practiced as Adam was used to, so it was incomplete - it slipped around his narrowed, hurt eyes. 

Adam hurried to peel his shirt off and rolled onto his side to face Ronan. They were matching parentheticals, holding this moment aside safely from the rest of the weekend between the two of them. For a moment, Adam had forgotten that this Ronan didn’t know that he was _everything_. That he was the man Adam chose over and over.

“Hey,” Adam pressed his palm to Ronan’s chest to feel his heart, “it’s just me.” 

Ronan levelled a look at him that asked if that was supposed to be reassuring. 

Adam just raised an eyebrow at him, “you still in?” 

Ronan’s voice was a low rasp, “are you?”

“Ah-huh,” Adam mumbled truthfully. 

“Then shut the fuck up and get over here,” Ronan tugged Adam closer and up so that Adam was leaning over him and Ronan could press another wet kiss to his mouth. 

“Ok, ok,” Adam adjusted so that one of his legs slotted between Ronan’s and he could pepper light kisses to the corner of his mouth, “there’s a few rules.” 

“ _Jesus_ ,” Ronan tossed his arms to lay on the pillows over his head, “only you could make sex _boring_.”

“You’ll like it,” Adam promised and slid his hands under Ronan’s thighs, “sit up a bit an’ gimme room.” 

Ronan gracelessly sat up to slouch against the pillows shoved between him and the bricks that had been whitewashed so many times they had become smooth. His face was caught in an impatient scowl. 

Adam had been so thoroughly enjoying Ronan’s little thundercloud moods all weekend that he just smiled back. He used his hands to pull Ronan’s legs apart slightly so that he could kneel between them more easily. He ran his palms comfortingly along the skin there and could feel the tension in Ronan’s muscles, the coarse dusting of leg hair. 

“Ok,” Adam licked his bottom lip so that Ronan would look there. He did. Adam continued in a low, commanding voice that he knew Ronan liked, “you can tell me to stop anythin’ at any point. Doesn’t mean we’re done, just means I won’t keep doin _that_ , ok?” 

Ronan scoffed and shoved a bit more of a pillow behind his back. 

“You can pull my hair, you can tell me what to do, what you like,” Adam knew that he had Ronan’s attention now. He felt powerful under that interest. He pressed the heel of his left hand against his own erection just to ride that feeling, “you can’t call me names, you can’t fuck up into my mouth until you’ve earned it.”

Ronan’s eyes were on Adam’s hand where it pressed against the front of his sweats and his voice was steady, “how do I earn it?” 

Adam teased, “I’ll let you know. Take off your boxers, Lynch.” 

And then Adam was sliding down the bed as Ronan hastily pulled off his boxers. There was a moment where Ronan almost kneed Adam in the nose, but they managed to figure it out when Adam lowered himself to his elbows and looped one of Ronan’s knees over his shoulder. 

Ronan shivered under the breath that Adam huffed out. Ronan’s cock was flushed a deep red and lay hard in the crease of his hip. Adam pressed a kiss to Ronan’s thigh and wrapped his long fingers around Ronan’s dick to smear the precum from the head down his length. 

Ronan stifled a little groan as his hips jumped up into the contact. 

Adam obligingly pumped his dick slowly a few more times, feeling it plump up in his palm. He kissed Ronan’s thigh again, then bit at the quivering muscle lightly. Adam licked apologetically, then said, “one more rule - you’re gonna let me know when you think you’re gonna cum. I’ll tell you when you’re allowed.”

Ronan smothered a curse under his own hand.

Adam kept alternating between soft, wet kisses and sharp little bites on the sensitive skin of Ronan’s inner thigh. He ran his hand up Ronan’s dick to rub his thumb gently over the head to push the foreskin back and make him messy with precum. Adam trailed his mouth closer to the place where Ronan’s thigh met his hip and could smell that delicious, earthy scent of Ronan’s arousal. He mumbled for a second, then propped his chin on Ronan’s hip and demanded, “I wanna hear you.” 

“Fuck off,” Ronan bit out, his legs tensing with the effort of not thrusting up into Adam’s hand, “you’re not even doing anything yet.” 

“Ah-huh, this is just like shakin hands in the future. Very casual,” Adam rolled his thumb over the crown one more time to make his point and Ronan clenched his teeth, his jaw a hard line, to keep his groan in. 

Adam warned, “tell me how it feels, or I’m gonna stop.”

Then he tipped his head so that he could press an open-mouthed kiss to the vein on the underside of Ronan’s cock. He held it gently in his other hand and laid his tongue out to get it messy and wet with wide licks. 

“Shit, _Adam_ ,” Ronan groaned quietly, inarticulate, “feels good. You’re so good.”

Adam rewarded him with more warm attention and by digging his nails into the meat of Ronan’s thigh with his free hand. The sharp contrast twisted another stifled gasp from Ronan. 

Once Adam was satisfied with the way that Ronan’s hips trembled with the effort of staying still, he shifted slightly so that he was a bit higher up and fed the crown into his mouth, wide and wet to accept it. 

Adam let Ronan’s dick lay there against the heat of his tongue for a moment, just holding it steady with one hand. Then he pulled back to lave a rough lick to the head and swallowed his dick back down, a little further this time. 

Ronan bit off little halves of words, embarrassed at his own reaction. 

Adam was flushed and powerful, fed on the small sounds from Ronan’s throat. He wished that he had a free hand to jerk himself off, too, but he didn’t completely trust Ronan’s control and was holding his hips down with one hand. 

Adam tilted his head slightly so that Ronan could see how the press of his dick distended his cheek. 

Ronan sucked in a breath as though he’d been forgetting to and said, rough and low, “goddamn, what the fuck. So hot, you’re so hot.” 

Adam felt the rush of arousal like it was dripped straight into his blood. He pulled back until he just held the tip in his mouth and sucked lightly, then lowered his mouth to swallow him down. Adam knew that he could go further, but he wanted more from Ronan before he kept going. He wanted to hear Ronan's voice as he came apart from the pleasure. 

Ronan pressed the pad of his thumb to the corner of Adam’s mouth where he was stretched around his dick, “I can’t believe this whole time -” 

Adam pulled back up to jerk Ronan roughly in one hand and bite at his thumb because it was right there. 

Ronan hooked his thumb in the corner of Adam’s mouth, then ran it over his spit-slick lips, “can’t believe this dirty fuckin mouth,” he squeezed his eyes closed like he couldn’t take both feeling Adam on him and looking at him at the same time, “coulda been doin this the whole time.” 

“As if, Lynch,” Adam bit out, faking a disdainful voice, “maybe if you’re good I won’t get bored down here. Tell me what you want.” 

Ronan’s breath hitched, the red blush was now staining down his chest. Overwhelmed, he bit his lip, then slid his fingers through the longer hair at the crown of Adam’s head. 

Adam pressed back into it, rebelliously refusing to lower his mouth back down, and slowed the hand that was on Ronan’s dick. 

Ronan bit out a grunt and tried to arch up into those slow pulls, but Adam was stronger and held him firmly to the bed.

“You want something?” Adam drawled like he was unaffected and wasn’t pressing his own hard-on into the mattress, “do something about it. I’ve already told you how.” 

“Go faster,” Ronan hissed and tugged the bit of Adam’s hair that he had a hold on. 

Adam obligingly sped up and gave him a few rough jerks before licking at his cockhead again to get it wet and shiny. 

Ronan slid his hand back through Adam’s hair to get a better handful and pushed his head down, but tentatively, as though he wasn’t sure if that’s what he should do. 

Adam, hoping that Ronan was catching on, followed the direction and slipped just the tip of Ronan’s cock back into the wet heat of his mouth. He held it there, just shallowly against his warm tongue. He could taste the salty precum that Ronan was dripping and he wanted more. 

“Keep going,” Ronan groaned, helplessly as his dick twitched against Adam’s tongue, “keep _going_.”

Adam slid further down and swallowed messily. He was so hard already, just from this, and was regretting not taking off the sweatpants when he’d had the chance. The tug of Ronan’s hand in his hair was _so good_ and he could barely keep his lips sealed around Ronan’s dick. Spit was sliding out at the seams now, messy, but Adam liked it and Ronan didn’t seem to care. 

Ronan was panting now, his fingers reflexively tensing and pulling on Adam’s hair, “don’t stop- God I’m so deep. How’re you - Can’t hardly lookit you.”

Adam swallowed him down and down until his nose brushed the coarse, dark hair at the base of Ronan’s dick and then he stayed there. He was barely not choking, the lust and adrenaline keeping him pressed close. 

Ronan bit down on a noise like he was in pain. 

Adam looked up through his wet lashes to check on him. 

Slumped against the haphazard nest of pillows, Ronan was flushed ruddy red and biting helplessly at his lips. He panted out broken off sounds and absently ran his free hand up his abs - clenched in pleasure - to run a calloused thumb over one nipple. 

He slid his other hand out of Adam’s hair to one of the hands Adam had wrapped around his thigh and laced their fingers together. His hips were rolling powerfully now, barely restrained under Adam’s hands.

Adam pulled away slightly just to swallow him back down again and again. 

Ronan’s hand squeezed Adam’s, thick knuckles catching on the silver wedding ring on Adam’s hand, then he begged, voice deep and desperate, “let me cum in your mouth, please, babe, lemme -” 

Adam lifted his head and started to sit up, untangling his arm from where it was curled around Ronan’s thigh to keep him pinned. 

Ronan flopped back against the pillows and groaned, “no, _fuck_ , what the hell, _now -”_

But Adam was kneeling low between Ronan’s legs and had hooked Ronan’s knees over his shoulders. 

Then, with a flexing surge, he sat up and took Ronan’s hips with him. Adam’s hands cradled Ronan’s lower back and kept him lifted off of the mattress. Adam let out a little huff. He was not light.

“Oh shit,” Ronan reflexively squeezed his legs together and hooked his ankles behind Adam’s shoulders to try and keep balanced. His head and shoulders were nearly drowning in the pillows that he had been using instead of a headboard, and his face was red, frustrated tears caught in his lashes. He looked shocked and impossibly turned on.

Adam said, “you weren’t keeping still. But you were good for me, so you can come when you want.” 

After a moment of maneuvering, he swallowed Ronan back down so smoothly that tears collected hot and fast in his eyes. Ronan’s cock was thick in his mouth and he had to breathe through his nose slowly to take him all the way back down. Adam could feel Ronan’s back muscles flex under his palms as he swallowed around the head of his dick. 

Ronan tensed at the rush of wet heat and groaned appreciatively, “ _oh hell-”_

Adam had him folded nearly in half - everything except his shoulders suspended in the air. His legs squeezed powerfully around Adam’s ears. He could feel how close to coming Ronan was, coiled so tightly and cursing under his breath. Ronan's sweaty chest heaved as he tried to keep breathing. 

Gently, clumsily, Ronan reached up and cupped Adam’s cheekbone and ran a thumb over one eyebrow, and demanded, “lookit me.” 

Adam thought this was a big ask, given that he was deep throating Ronan while holding him up entirely _and_ he was shaking with arousal, but Adam blinked a couple times then looked down Ronan’s body in time to watch his orgasm roll through him. 

Adam could feel Ronan’s cock swell in his mouth and he hauled Ronan closer to try and catch everything.

Ronan’s head pressed back into the pillows, his chin a sharp, quivering point in the air as his flexing body pushed against Adam’s shoulders. He nearly knocked them both over, silently tensing against the first wave of pleasure, then the next. His mouth was curling soundlessly over a curse, over a blessing, over Adam’s name. 

Adam swallowed and swallowed, but some cum leaked out the corners of his mouth. As Ronan relaxed, he carefully held him up and licked gently at Ronan’s spent cock, then his own lips. His chin was messy with spit and cum, but he didn’t have a free hand to wipe himself off, so he rubbed his jaw ineffectively against Ronan’s hip.

“Gross,” Ronan croaked, his arm thrown over his red red face and sweat clinging to his chest, “put me down. C’mere.” 

Unsteadily, Adam lowered Ronan’s hips and managed to convince him to unhook his legs. Adam’s blood was still singing with the high of making Ronan come, _watching_ Ronan come, and he reached down to feel his own erection heavy where it was trapped under his sweatpants.

Ronan melted into the mattress. His legs were lazily spread around Adam, artlessly bent to make room for him. Ronan let the arm covering his eyes flop over onto the pillows to peek up at Adam. Lazily, he demanded again, “c’mere.” 

Adam leant down and let Ronan surge upwards to lick into his mouth with a sloppy kiss. Ronan didn’t seem to mind that Adam was still messy. He pushed Adam around with gentle, broad hands on his waist, his arms, his neck until they were curled on their sides again, facing each other, still kissing open-mouthed and wanting. 

Ronan started tugging down at the elastic waist of Adam’s sweatpants, wiggling closer on the bed with lazy kisses. 

Adam was burning up too much to help. He couldn’t keep his hands off of Ronan’s flushed chest. He scraped his blunt nails over sensitive nipples and down Ronan’s soft stomach just to pull over-sensitized sounds from Ronan’s throat. 

Since Adam was no help, Ronan only managed to pull down the back of the sweats far enough to grab a satisfying handful of his ass and haul him closer. Adam’s cock twitched under the restrictive cloth and he melted into a satisfied moan at the contact. 

Ronan mumbled darkly into the kiss, “you’re a damn show off.” 

Adam laughed, flattered, and chased that electric contact again. He pushed his hips back into Ronan’s hold and then forward to rub along his front. 

Ronan hissed at the feeling of soft fabric rubbing against his overstimulated cock. He slipped a hand between them to feel the hard line of Adam’s dick and rubbed the wet patch of fabric over his head. 

Adam grunted and pushed into that tight hold, “still gonna jerk me off?” 

Ronan pressed his lips against Adam’s brow bone and squeezed his hand eagerly again, “ah-huh.” 

Reluctantly, Adam wiggled back to get his hands on his sweatpants and finally pull them off. He could see Ronan’s eyes sweeping over him again, sleepy, but still interested. Adam hooked his thumbs in the waistband and shimmied them down until his cock slipped free. He was so hard that it bounced up to slap lightly against his stomach and leave a bit of precum there. 

Ronan muttered, surprised, “ _jesus,_ Parrish.” 

Adam wrapped his left hand around his cock and jerked himself satisfyingly slow. He knew Ronan was looking at his long fingers wrapped around his dick, at the silver ring on his finger, and he enjoyed reminding him, “not ‘Parrish’ anymore.” 

“No fuckin way,” Ronan growled and covered Adam’s hand with his own and awkwardly guided his pace. Adam could tell that he liked that - thinking about Adam taking his name. 

It had been a long series of not-quite fights, and then one big blow-up that had Adam travelling with Blue for months. But that was years ago, and now Adam loved the feeling of being part of a family that he was proud of. He had _made_ it a family to be proud of. 

Ronan was wiggling closer again through the messy bedding. He had his hand on Adam’s hip now and was trying to haul him forwards. He said, “why’re you callin’ me Lynch so much, then?”

Adam hooked his knee behind Ronan’s to link them together. He forced himself to keep his hand on his dick still. He wanted to see what Ronan would do with him. 

Adam said, “‘cos you like it. I see the way you lookit me.” 

Ronan shivered, his eyes flicking between Adam’s hand and Adam’s flushed face. He asked, “what do you usually call me?” 

“Daddy.” 

Ronan’s whole body jerked at this and he complained loudly, “you do _not._ ”

Adam laughed, enjoying the scandalized look that Ronan was shooting at him. 

“You _don’t_ ,” Ronan insisted. 

Adam, still helpless with chuckling, shook his head against the pillows. He could feel Ronan curling his fingers into the hard muscle of Adam’s thigh to hike it higher. 

Ronan muttered, “good. That’s real fucked up of you.” 

“Dunno how to tell you, Lynch,” eyes still wet from laughing and a fondness curling in his chest, Adam gently touched the corner of Ronan’s lips where he’d kissed his own cum out of Adam’s mouth, “you’re already pretty fucked up.” 

Ronan didn’t seem to mind. His eyes were darkening with arousal again and they demanded that Adam watch closely. He let Adam’s first finger past the damp seam of his lips and welcomed it with the warm flex of his tongue. 

He reached down between them with one hand to hold Adam’s erection and stroke the head with the pad of his thumb. His other hand slid up the back of Adam’s thigh to squeeze a handful of Adam’s ass again. 

Adam shivered under the attention. His interest switched quickly from teasing to arousal. He pressed the tip of his middle finger to Ronan’s lower lip too, in question, and pulled on the soft swell gently. Ronan tipped his head to allow it in as well, his tongue slipping between Adam’s fingers. 

Ronan’s face was pink from kissing Adam’s stubbly mouth and his own orgasm. His eyes were liquid and dark as he watched Adam slowly succumb to the feeling of Ronan’s hands on him. Ronan looked down to watch his hand work Adam over in the shadow between their bodies. His lashes were a dark sweep against red cheeks. 

“You’re so good to me,” Adam groaned and fucked up into Ronan’s fist, “feels so good with you.” 

Ronan hummed under the praise and his ears flushed red. The tip of Ronan’s tongue pushed Adam’s long fingers apart and flicked with interest at the sensitive web of skin between them. Ronan was confident now in the haze after his orgasm. He was unashamed to suck lightly and let Adam spread his fingers to push his mouth wide as though Adam was checking to see if his cock would fit.

Adam was awash with the feeling of Ronan around him - his hands and his magic buzzing in the air. 

“D’you feel that?” Adam asked, breathy into the humid space between them. The magic of the Greywarren tasted like syrupy potential on his tongue. He slowly pulled his fingers from Ronan’s mouth, and rested his palm on Ronan’s chest to feel the flex of muscle and his thundering heartbeat.

Ronan’s grin was wicked and lazy, “what, how hard you are?” 

Adam laughed, giddy with the swell of magic over his skin, arousal in his gut, “it’s all for you.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Ronan bit out and sped up his hand slightly on Adam’s cock, the soft wet sounds of sweat and precum between them. His other hand clenched in the crease where Adam’s thigh met his cheek. 

Between the pull of Ronan’s fingers and how Adam had his leg hitched over Ronan’s hip, he felt spread open. The tips of Ronan’s fingers pressed slightly over his perineum, then slid firmly over his hole. Adam knew that it was probably accidental, but the pressure was so welcome that he automatically pushed his hips back and groaned. 

Ronan, attentive to his reactions, rubbed more purposefully over the skin there with just the pad of his fingers in small circles. 

Adam could feel the extra attention building the burning pleasure in his gut. He bit at his own lip, then looked up from Ronan’s flushed throat to his intense eyes. He could see that Ronan was holding something back. Hips stuttering under Ronan’s hands, he gathered enough words to whisper, “tell me what you want.” 

Ronan pressed his forehead to Adam’s, “wanna make you come.” 

“Definitely on the right track,” Adam mumbled and pushed back into the fingers that were swirling firmly over his hole. 

Ronan swallowed thickly, “lemme put one in?” 

Adam was so lost in the sensation that he almost missed Ronan’s words. He laughed, “I don’t have a magical lubricating asshole, Ro.”

“You’re plenty wet,” Ronan tipped his mouth down to hover over Adam’s, “c’mon, just a little?” 

And Ronan was right - between everything they’d done Ronan’s fingers were wet with cum and spit already. Adam was dizzy with everything - the magic spinning in the room and the rhythm of riding Ronan’s thigh and his hand, so he groaned into Ronan’s pliant mouth, “ok, jus’ the tip.” 

Ronan kissed him messily in his happiness and pressed the pad of one finger against Adam’s hole, feeling it tighten. He kept applying light pressure, petting firm circles that were met with encouraging moans from Adam. He pressed at the edge of the muscle and felt it flutter, then it let him in. The tip of his finger caught on the clenching ring of muscle. He tentatively thrust a few times, finding the rhythm that matched with how he worked Adam’s cock in short jerks.

Adam was already so lost in it, pushing back against Ronan’s finger and then into his fist. He wanted more, he wanted _everything._

Ronan was staring at him in awe, inches away on the ruined bed, mouth shiny and eyes dark, “fuck you’re so hot.” 

“Burnin’ up,” Adam agreed. He slid his hand between them to wrap around Ronan’s fist and set a faster pace. He felt Ronan’s dick thick and hard, tapping against his knuckles and laughed, “you hard again already?”

“Can’t help it,” Ronan grumbled, candid after his first orgasm and the haze of the second one approaching, “thinkin’ about fuckin you.” He teased his finger around the rim and then dipped it in further. 

Adam clenched down and muttered, “not tonight- _god_ \- I’m- Ronan-,” he was completely overcome, chasing his pleasure in the heat of Ronan’s fist, the firm way that he held their bodies close. Adam warned, “you keep doin’ that and I’m gonna come.” 

“Then do it,” Ronan challenged, staring straight into Adam’s flushed, messy face, “s’good?”

“ _So good_ ,” Adam agreed, feeling his orgasm swelling up within him, “y’were perfect for me. Made just for me -” 

Under Ronan’s relentless hands, pinned by his stare, and feeling weightless under the swell of magic, Adam let his orgasm crash over him. He curled into it, the wet heat between them, and muffled his moans in the hollow of Ronan’s throat. Ronan worked him through it, muttering filthy words that Adam couldn’t hear over the roar of blood in his ears, the chorus of the ley line singing like electricity at every point they touched. 

Adam had a vice-grip on Ronan’s arm that draped over his hip, one finger still teasing him. Adam didn’t let him pull away as he gasped through the aftershocks with little rolls of his hips. After a few moments, when languid sleepiness filled Adam’s muscles, he tipped his head back up to receive the kisses that Ronan had been pressing to his sweaty hair. 

Adam let go of Ronan’s arm, but kept his leg hooked. Utterly satisfied, he kissed Ronan slowly while cradling his face and rubbing his hands over the short buzz of hair on Ronan’s skull. Eventually, because Ronan’s cock was still hard between them, Adam asked, “you wanna come again?” 

“Yeah, just - lemme -” Ronan gently pushed him onto his back so that he could hover over Adam on his hands and knees. 

Adam was exhausted, so he just lay back in the messy sheets and ran a hand through his hair. It was sticking up all over, and he knew that he was a red, sweaty mess. Ronan just looked down at him like he was beautiful. 

Ronan sat back so that he straddled Adam’s thighs. His expression was glittering and dark as he watched Adam look him over - his flushed skin, tense muscles, and red swollen cock heavy in one hand. 

Guessing what Ronan wanted, Adam ran one of his hands down his own stomach where he was sticky and smiled slightly, “you did so good. I’ll let you come on me if you want.” 

Ronan grunted, teeth clenched as he jerked into his fist. He wasn’t going to last long. With his free hand, Ronan reached for Adam’s hand and he threaded their fingers together. He lent down to press a hot kiss to their knuckles. 

Adam wanted to tease him a little more, so he squeezed their joined hands and said, fondly, “look at you, so handsome for me. What’re you waiting for, Ro?” 

And as if he was just waiting for permission, with just two more quick pulls and a bitten off curse, Ronan was coming in long pulses over Adam’s stomach. Adam felt it hot over his skin, his chest. A bit landed on his chin and he absently wiped it away. 

Ronan shuddered through it, mouth pressed firmly against their intertwined fingers. A hint of teeth caught on the ridge of knuckles.

Adam was flushed with the buzz of a good orgasm and Ronan’s happiness. He let out a grunt when Ronan slumped to the bed and landed heavily on him. 

“I’m fucking tired,” Ronan groused, tucking his chin over Adam’s bony shoulder and kissing Adam’s neck. He yawned there too - half laying on top of Adam. 

Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan’s broad torso and rubbed his hands down his smooth back. The sweat there was beginning to cool, so he tugged one of the blankets free and managed to pull it haphazardly over the both of them. He could feel Ronan place kisses so light on his throat that it just felt like his breath. 

“ _You’re_ tired?” Adam said, faux incredulous. His back still ached from hauling Ronan up and he knew that he’d regret it in the morning. It had been worth it to see the look of aroused shock on Ronan’s face though. 

Ronan sighed, “yeah,” then he shifted his weight off a bit so that he wasn’t squishing Adam so much, but could still tuck his face into the soft, sweaty place where Adam’s neck met his shoulder. Adam stifled a huge yawn behind his hand. He was warm and satisfied and held so sweetly in Ronan’s arms. He felt tethered and comfortable under Ronan's weight. The magic was still humming in the air like fizzy bubbles in champagne and he thought he might just float away with it if Ronan wasn't there pressing him down.

“Why’d you say no name calling?” Ronan asked, voice muffled. 

“Hmm?” Adam hummed sleepily. 

“In your stupid rules,” Ronan said. 

“You liked my rules,” Adam said, not offended because he was right.

Ronan let out a little disgusted noise, “you called me loads of names.” 

“Didn’t want you callin _me_ anythin,” Adam said, “and don’t think I didn’t notice you slip up, _babe._ ”

Ronan rubbed his face into the tender skin of Adam’s throat and then bit lightly, “fuck off.” 

“An’ also when I say shit like ‘pull my hair’ people think I want ‘em to call me stuff. Like bitch, or slut or wha'ever,” Adam continued with a cracking yawn, “I’ve had to sit through Blue ‘n Henry’s presentation on the appropriate use of words ‘slut’ and ‘whore’ in our hegemonic patriarchal system. There’s twenty-nine slides. They scheduled in a bathroom break.” 

Ronan snickered at the idea. 

“I’ve memorized the musical number at the end. It’s pavlovian. I hear the words and I picture Blue’s disappointed face,” Adam said, so dry that Ronan couldn’t tell if he was joking anymore. 

“Instant boner killer,” Ronan agreed. 

“Mhmm, so no names,” Adam agreed, “you can keep doin’ that, though,” to encourage Ronan to suck another small dark mark onto his skin and follow with a featherlight kiss. 

Adam let Ronan continue that way for a while, comfortable under the warm weight of his haphazard limbs and methodical kisses. He could tell that there were going to be little red marks all over his throat in the morning, and that Ronan wouldn’t be considerate enough to only make them in places that were easy to cover. But that was a problem for tomorrow and, frankly, for everyone else’s sensibilities. Adam had thoroughly enjoyed himself and long ago learned to not feel ashamed of the ways Ronan would show his affection. 

Adam was almost asleep when he squirmed a little and then sighed, “you sleepin’ here tonight?” 

Ronan tensed for a fight, “why?” 

Adam rolled his eyes, “‘cause I’ve gotta piss, so I wanna know if I should bring you back a drink a’water from the kitchen-bathroom-laundry hellhole you hooligans use.” 

“I don’t think it’s ever been used as a kitchen,” Ronan said, relaxing back down into the mattress, “or a laundry.” 

“Get off me a sec,” Adam pushed at Ronan’s hips and wiggled out from under him, “so that’s a yes?” 

Ronan grunted and watched Adam use the corner of the sheet to wipe the tacky cum off his chest. 

“Yes, your highness, ice cubes from sweden and water from fiji,” Adam bit back drily as he searched the ground for his sweatpants and shirt. He found the pants easily enough, but the only shirt available was the singlet that Ronan had worn in. He figured it didn’t make much difference since he’d not-very-subtly been stealing Ronan’s clothes all weekend. 

“Make sure the ice cubes are fresh,” Ronan said. He’d levered himself up onto his elbows to watch Adam get dressed. 

“Yes, sir,” Adam said, dry as a desert, and then he slipped through the bedroom door. 

Ronan flopped back down on the bed and wiggled. On one hand he was very, _very_ satisfied. On the other, this was probably going to break his heart when Adam went back to his own time. Ronan scrubbed one hand against his shave hard and locked those thoughts down.

The door must not have latched properly when Adam left, because it was open just a crack and Ronan could hear Adam talking to Gansey. 

Gansey was saying, “oh, Adam, didn’t know you were still up! You look flushed, are you alright?” 

Ronan choked a little on his own spit, but Adam was replying and Ronan desperately wanted to know how this was going to go. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Gans. Just want some water. What’re you doing up? Can’t sleep?”

“Oh,” Gansey said eagerly, “I was actually caught up in this very interesting miniseries by Ira Glass -" 

And Ronan couldn't stop the cackle bursting from him, could only hope that smothering it in a pillow would save him.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently i've got that outta my system and can go back to writing the main plot now  
> (Also lol @ Adam pretending to be worried about not messing up the timeline)


End file.
